


First Time

by thnkspt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, But also, Cute, Fluff, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, I can't really give you great tags, M/M, Smut, Top!Josh, and, but I know it will be, cute fluff, i don't even know what this is going to be yet, shy!tyler, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnkspt/pseuds/thnkspt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A v. cute smut fix with adorable first time shy Tyler, and Josh helping him through...pretty hot but also pretty cute...just like both of them basically...<br/>Spelling might be bad, ignore it :p</p><p>EDIT: I wrote this like a year ago and this is so fucking terrible oh my god don't read it. I'm not deleting it tho because I'm trying to never delete anything from my account so I can see how I improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

//God, he's hot...//  
Tyler lays next to his friend of many years, Josh. With his lanky yet muscular frame, bright red curls, and amazing drumming talent, Tyler could definitely not say he hasn't found his friend attractive before. But over the past month or so, he had started to notice things. Little things. Like how rough and calloused his hands were from drumming. Or how his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth whenever he was working on something difficult. Or how beautifully lit up his features would become when he talked about something he loved. Tyler sighs. //It's a shame they'll never light up that way about me,// he thinks to himself, as he resigns to ignoring his urges to confess in favor of quietly looking down and pretending to write music.  
"You okay there, Ty?"  
Josh's voice snaps him out of his little daydreaming session and plummets him back down to the real world, where he is (unfortunately) NOT dating Josh.  
He sighs, a microscopic amount of want and disappointment slipping into his reply of, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Josh, (un)fortunately, notices.  
"You know, whatever's bothering you, you can talk to me about it..." He says, lightly placing his hand onto Tyler's smaller one.  
The skin on Tyler's hands ignites. He blushes a deep red, but tries to conceal it by looking down.  
"There's someone I really like...and I don't know how to tell him...what should I do?" He replies, breathing shakily.  
Josh looks a little surprised and blushes an adorable pink at the fact that, A, Tyler just said he liked someone, and B, this someone is a GUY.  
"Well...just be straightforward with him. You gotta just steel yourself and tell him that you like him. If you don't do it the next time you see him, you never will."  
Josh takes a deep breath, trying not to let his voice crack. "There's actually a guy I need to confess to also, Tyler."  
Tyler's face falls. //Another guy? That he likes? I should have known he would never like me. I should have known...//  
But he is cut off from his thoughts as Josh quietly mumbles, "Tyler, I really like you."  
The room is silent for a little bit, as Tyler's pupils infinitesimally dilate in shock and excitement.  
//WHAT?!//  
He tries to keep his excitement in check as he replies, stumbling over the words.  
"Seriously? Josh...you like me?"  
Josh nods numbly.  
"But I know you won't like me back. So if you want to, we can just pretend like this never happened, and continue to be friends, I can help you with that guy, we can--"  
Tyler sees that he might ramble forever. So instead of listening to him, which, honestly, he could do all day, he shuts him up the best way he knows how.  
//Here goes nothing,// He thinks, as he leans in.  
He feels his mouth connect with Josh's as the other man's lips quickly stop moving and he realizes what's happening. The kiss is amazing, everything he's ever dreamed of it being and so much more.  
It's his first kiss with a guy, and only fourth in total, but it doesn't matter because they just meld together perfectly. He feels a tongue slip into his mouth. Its weird, something he's never felt before, but good. The only other times he's kissed people have been strictly staying at first base. No tongue, no touching, just lip to lip. So this was definitely a different experience.  
Josh pulls away and looks at him.  
"You know what Tyler? You are so beautiful, and I'm not sure you know that."  
Tyler blushes a fierce magenta.  
"Th-thanks, Josh," he stutters out seeing as Josh is absentmindedly running his hand up and down Tyler's chest.  
Now it's Josh's turn to blush. "Is this okay?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.  
"Yeah, that's fine, that's good, it's just that I never really did hardly anything with anyone else before..." Tyler says in a breathy tone.  
"Sure, yeah. Don't worry though," Josh winks and Tyler feels his heart skip a beat. "It's not bad, if I do say so myself."  
Tyler tilts his head back and let's out a small moan when Josh reaches up and starts sucking on his neck. He gently tugs at his shirt and growls in a low tone, "You're wearing too many clothes." Tyler takes his shirt off and crosses his arms shyly, being a bit self conscious.  
"I wasn't kidding you know," Josh breathes out. He kisses in the center if his chest. "Beautiful."  
Tyler moans quietly into a pillow as Josh runs his hands up and down his chest. He sucks on each nipple a bit, earning more adorable noises from Tyler. At this point, Tyler's pants are rather uncomfortable. Josh notices and helps him out with that. Tyler doesn't even notice what's happening, is off in his own little world, until...  
"Ah-ahhh..." he moans out as Josh kitten-licks the head of his dick.  
"Josh...more, please, I need it..." He asks, begging. And his responsiveness from this being his first time is also doing wonders for Josh, his pants becoming unbearable at this point. He lightly palms himself as he sinks down more on Tyler's cock, using his tongue to target the sensitive spot right below the head as he moans around it, the vibrations causing delicious noises to come out of Tyler's pretty mouth. Josh sucks a few more times, hollowing out his cheeks, before returning up to his face. He kisses Tyler, the taste of himself musky on Josh's tongue, and it shouldn't be as hot as it is, but //oh god, Tyler is so turned on right now//.  
Josh picks up some packets from his night stand and shoes them to Tyler.  
"You okay with doing this? And you know what it involves?"  
"Wait...there are fingers, right?"  
Josh nods, with a kind of "duh" expression in his face.  
Tyler shakes his head vigorously. "Uh-uh. There are no fingers going near there. Nope."  
Josh giggles a little bit. "Well, I have to stretch you somehow. Unless you would like to just...not have amazing sex? I guess that could work too..."  
He starts palming Tyler's dick a little bit, working him up.  
"Trust me it's better than you think."  
Tyler moans.  
"So you want to do this now?"  
Tyler nods, barely able to get out coherent words, as Josh was now naked except for boxers and lightly grinding on him.  
Josh slicks one finger and presses it against Tyler's entrance, just teasing. He pushes it all the way in, up to the first knuckle, then the second, and finally to the hilt. Tyler hisses in pain as Josh begins to pump, the pain slowly turning to pleasure when Tyler begins to pant more than hiss. He adds a second finger, and then a third. Tyler is writhing under him by now, but Josh still hasn't found what he's looking for. He angles his fingers just right and lightly brushes against Tyler's prostate. And boy, was it worth it. Because Tyler almost screamed. He pushed down on Josh's fingers as much as possible and moaned loudly, trying to get to that spot again. Josh pulls his fingers out, teasing, and Tyler whimpers at the loss of contact. Josh looks down at the squirming form of Tyler beneath him, still just as adorable, but now about 800x sexier, too. His face has a sheen of sweat and his chest is heaving with ragged breaths. Josh can barely control himself as he uses the remaining lube to slick himself up before pushing in. Tyler shouts, and Josh moans. Josh begins to move angling for his prostate. He finds it on the fourth try. Tyler screams, and clenches down, causing Josh to grit his teeth and loudly moan in pleasure. Using one hand to steady himself, he begins to work Tyler quickly with the other hand, twisting his wrist at exactly the right moment to get the maximum sensation. Tyler gives one last shout and comes on Josh's stomach, Josh not too far behind. He pulls out, hissing a bit. They lay there, exhausted. Tyler drapes his arms around Josh and starts lightly humming to the tune of a song they had made together. They drift off into a peaceful sleep, but on the brink of consciousness, Josh whispers something in Tyler's ear.  
"Tyler Joseph, I love you."  
And he doesn't think Tyler hears him, but he does. And that confession will be with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
